Shattered Dreams
by Ma Vie et Mon Choix
Summary: Dick was going to bring Olivia back here and… and what? Elliot didn't want to picture his partner being comprised like that. He didn't want to see his Olivia Benson lying beneath an animal. "Dinner with Olivia's off." Post Lunacy 10x04. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey ya'll. I think I temporarily lost my mind. Anyway, I'm back to this SVU fandom—full force. Best part? I'm older and wiser. Bring on the angst.

Spoilers: 10x04, Lunacy (I know that was 3 years ago, but I just rewatched and there are hardly any fics for it!)

Disclaimer: If they were mine, the show would be different (AKA I own nothing).

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about Olivia. I should have checked with you before asking her out to dinner," Dick said somewhere behind Elliot. His voice was muted in the background and muffled by Elliot's rage. Dick had been rambling for some time about something, but Elliot couldn't pay attention. He was too focused on his realization, too focused on the man that Dick actually was.<p>

Olivia?

Dick had asked Olivia out? Elliot looked around the room and his stomach grew sick. Dick was going to bring Olivia back here and… and what? Elliot didn't want to picture his partner being comprised like that. He didn't want to see his Olivia Benson lying beneath an animal. "Dinner with Olivia's off."

"I think that's up to her to decided, don't you?," Dick countered, and it almost sounded like he was joking.

"Dick, I know."

"Know what?"

"Your game," Elliot heard himself say. Then he felt himself tell Dick the truth. That Dick rigged the evidence and the investigation. Suddenly, Elliot realized the argument had escalated. Dick poured a drink and Elliot called Dick a wash out, told Dick that he was never going to the moon. It got worse when Elliot told Dick that his fingerprint on the necklace. Then Dick attacked. Elliot had to react. He had to fight back, he had kids. "And you've the nerve to shake my boy's hand," Elliot heard himself say. He was angry, so angry. The man that had become a mentor to Elliot, the man that Elliot idolized was nothing more than murdering scum. The namesake to Dickie was a murderer. How did this happen?

When Elliot brought Dick down to the car the man looked at the moon. He looked at the moon, mystical and bright, knowing his dream would never come true. Part of Elliot's heart broke for him. Elliot has cared about him for so long… and it was Dick's dream. Elliot forced his thoughts to stop and put Dick in the car.

Then a taxi pulled up and Olivia walked out. She was smiling and in a baby blue silk dress. She looked beautiful and excited for the party. Her smile vanished the moment she saw a beaten Elliot, "Elliot." He felt guilty, this was supposed to be her night. She was going to have fun; she deserved fun.

Then he thought about Olivia and Dick, he thought about what Dick was and what he did to women. His mind flashed again to the two of them and Elliot's stomach turned.

"Is everything okay?" She had so much compassion. How was that possible? Her night was ruined, she had to know. Yet, she was asking about Elliot's well-being.

Elliot stared at Olivia a moment longer and finally shook his head, "No."

Elliot could see the under layers of panic beneath Olivia's exterior, "What is it?"

Elliot didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to ruin her night more, but he also couldn't say what his mentor was. Olivia and Elliot had wined and dined with Dick just hours before, and neither believed him to the killer. Neither even thought to consider him as a murderer.

And, yet, he was.

"Dick's prints are the necklace."

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed a moment and her eyes searched Elliot's, "What?"

Elliot took a breath, he needed to prepare himself for this. "Liv," he said slowly, "Dick killed Marga." Olivia took an involuntary step back. She was probably thinking the same thing Elliot was. She was about to sleep with a killer. Elliot could see the disgust in her eyes, "Liv…"

Olivia looked up and washed all emotions from her face, "Are you okay?"

Elliot stared at her a moment, perplexed. She had been charmed by a predator and yet she was asking about Elliot. "I'm fine."

Olivia nodded and looked into to the car to see Dick, he was still staring at the moon. "Well," Olivia said in her typical manner, "let's get him to central booking. You drive."

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are welcomed. I promise my next post won't be so in the past. I just… I couldn't help myself!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Only because ruflylover asked for more. After this, I'm done with "Shattered Dreams." Don't be sad though, I have a nice little plot bunny running around for you all.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Dick was put through central booking and was currently sleeping in a cell. Dick had sweet talked Olivia the whole time, using his charm to attempt to get him released. Elliot was proud of her ability to block him out.<p>

"Olivia, we never got our dinner."

"And now we never will, please roll your right index finger in the ink, Dick."

_That's my girl_, Elliot had thought; strong, resilient and always able to back herself up when a perp attempted to bring her down.

"How you doing?" Olivia asked Elliot.

Elliot turned his back and saw Olivia cracking the door to the roof open, he smiled slightly. He turned his head back to the city and shrugged, "I've been better."

Olivia came up next to him and rested her arms on the ledge, "Yeah, me too." The two sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the city; a few sirens, a few cat screeches and of course the occasional car alarm. "What made you realize it was him?"

Elliot stared at the city and thought of his son. "Dick," Elliot said slowly. Olivia raised an eyebrown. "Dickie actually, he just said something."

Olivia furrowed her brow, "Dickie knew he was our guy?"

Elliot gave the faintest ghost of a grin, "No, he told me he'd do anything to go to the moon." Elliot bit the inside of his bottom lip, "He said anyone would."

Olivia stared out to the New York landscape as well, "Oh."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling," Elliot confessed after a moment, the silence between the two growing too strong, "I trusted him. Hell, Liv, I loved him."

Olivia frowned, "I know."

"And then he goes and does something like this? What was he thinking?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know, El."

Elliot shakes his head and looks back to the city, "I named my son after him." Elliot ran his hands over his head, "How am I going to tell Dickie his namesake is a killer?"

Olivia looked back to the city as well, "I don't know."

Elliot turned his eyes to her. She was still in her blue dress and it appeared to Elliot she was shivering, just slightly. Her hair and makeup were still perfect and while her legs looked beautiful in those heels, he bet her feet felt horrible.

"How are you?"

Olivia gave a sad smile then shrugged, "I'm fine."

Elliot didn't know what to say. He didn't know if Olivia wanted condolences for ruined night. He wasn't sure if she even wanted to hear Elliot talk about her romantic life at all. The two had never discussed Olivia's dating habits, aside from Cassidy and when Olivia was confessing a young fling. The two had always kept their lives vey business, aside from Elliot confessing his marital problems to her.

He was such an idiot.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you tonight," Elliot heard himself say.

Olivia turned to face him and, again, her eyes searched his. "Yeah, me too," Olivia finally responded with that same sad smile. She looked over the city and titled her head. "The city that never sleeps," she mumbled. Elliot turned to her. He wanted more from her, more of a reaction and more of just _her_. He wanted to know about her, he wanted Olivia Benson to tell him something she'd never told him before. Instead, Olivia turned to face him too and kept that smile, "Why don't you go home. Go check on your kids, talk to Dickie."

Elliot swallowed his words and nodded numbly, "I'll go do that." He turned around and headed towards the stairs. He waited to hear her heel-clad footsteps behind him, but got nothing. Before he entered the stairwell he turned to face his partner, the woman in blue staring at the New York night sky. "Goodnight, Olivia."

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself, "Goodnight, Elliot."

* * *

><p>AN: Again, that's it. I hope the follow up was okay. I don't know how often Elliot and Olivia actually talked on roofs, but I also like them as settings. Reviews are loved!


End file.
